Some telecommunications terminals are adapted to communicate in more than one telecommunications network using respective different communications protocols.
Thus such terminals can communicate over a GSM (Global System for Mobile communications) network and a WiFi (Wireless Fidelity) network, for example.
Such terminals can therefore access a number of services offered in the various networks in which they can communicate.
To this end, current telecommunications terminals for a telecommunications network of a given type, for example a GSM network, include a communications interface that is configured to communicate with the GSM network and includes access interfaces for services offered in the GSM network. Such access interfaces consist, for example, of electronic mail client software, Internet browsing client software, instant messaging client software, etc.
Each of the above kinds of client software has a specific configuration which, in the absence of manual intervention, remains static over time.
The term “configuration” refers to a set of parameters that are a function of the type of telecommunications network (mobile, fixed, wireless, etc.), the interconnection elements that constitute it (antennas, base stations, routers, etc.), and the type of services offered in a particular type of network (instant messaging, Internet browsing, etc.).
For example, Internet browsing client software can use a proxy server to access telecommunications network contents, or not. For example, in a WiFi network, the configuration of the Internet browsing client must be modified manually according to whether the telecommunications terminal equipped with such software is connected to a business WiFi network or a domestic WiFi network. Such modification is necessary because the terminal accesses the business WiFi network via a proxy server but a proxy server is not used if the same terminal accesses the domestic WiFi network.
Such modification at the initiative of the user proves time-consuming and complicated, especially for a non-technical user, given the increasing numbers of telecommunications networks and services which modern terminals can access.